The Mission
by Karijn Aska Shangel
Summary: [KisaIta] Kisame's first mission with his brand new partner, Uchiha Itachi. A starting partnership and maybe something more... Fluff, PG13. Sequel is out.


Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: KisaIta  
Author's note: English is my second language so please don't kill me over grammar mistakes and all those things.  
**Thanks: **This is a one shot but it covers events written in 'Marriage', the 10th drabble of my fic 'Just Because'. Thanks to Lucy Sumeragui to have suggested the theme Honeymoon to me (it really helped for the starting ideas) and to Skins Thunderbomb who remembered me that I still had to write this thing.

**Warning:** Not shota. There will be only innocent touching, I'm not letting a 13 years old kid have sex, no matter how much of an insensitive killer he is. Kisame-kun can go buy himself another volume of Icha Icha or a cockring for all I care.

Kisame is 24.  
Itachi is 13.  
(Kisame is a Pedophile, yay.)  
On with the fic.

* * *

**THE MISSION **

A brat.

A young annoying brat.

This was the oh-so-powerful partner Sir Leader promised him right after his last one had gone down the drain. Literally. Of course Kisame denied he had something to do with it, but Leader was sceptical. So he started to search for a strong man who could survive at least more than one month with the shark nin.

Uchiha Itachi was only 13 but he had a criminal record that made criminals more than twice his age pale in comparison. Possessor of the famed Sharingan, he slaughtered his family leaving alive only his little brother, Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi was also very short in Kisame's opinion. He was still a kid so there was hope he would grow a bit but still, he had to be at least half Kisame's height! And he was scrawny too. If not for the Anbu clothes and the cold glare Kisame could have mistaken him for one of those dirty homeless children you sometimes found outside ghost villages.

Kisame snarled.

"You're kidding Leader-sama, you're telling me THIS is my new partner?! He's…He's a fucking kid!"

"Yes, he's young and I would have expected you to act more your age and less his. Young Uchiha is powerful and will make a great asset to our cause, please try to be civil." said Leader looking between the two

"Oh, and Itachi-kun? Try not to go near sinks during night time, I've discovered that they have the fascinating tendency to eat up Kisame's partners."

And with this Akatsuki's Leader turned and entered the cave, leaving the two ninjas outside. Itachi looked confused for a moment but a mask of coolness washed over his features and his emotion were one again covered.

"You're blue." he stated

"And you're annoying." responded the ex-member of Mist Seven

Oh, yes. The kid was going to be acquainted with Friendly and Famished Sink really soon if Kisame had anything to say in the matter.

* * *

Leader put his head in his hands. This was going to be hell. Pure hell. All of his Akatsuki were out during missions and he had an assassination that really needed to be done. Only two of his men were in the Headquarters, trying to know and not to kill each other. Leader KNEW he was going to regret it but their organization needed the money and he was ready to make a little sacrifice. 

_/I only hope they manage not to beat each other too bad…/ _

"Hana, love, please get me Kisame and Itachi." he breathed

"Only if you let me be here when you tell them they have to infiltrate an onsen made for couples and people on honeymoon."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself at my expense, love."

Even Leaders have to bow down sometimes.

* * *

Wonderful. 

Just fucking wonderful.

Going on a mission, a dangerous one at that, with an immature brat with an attitude whose combat skills he didn't even know. Perfect. He swore Leader enjoyed putting him through hell and for what? He only freed the world from annoying people that just happened to be his partners. This one was just going to be another corpse left in a rented hotel room. He was already as pale as one.

Wait. Were kids supposed to be that pale?

"You're white." he stated

"And you're annoying." retorted the young ninja

_/Little shi__t./_

It took them only one day to reach the onsen, partly because after their 'conversation' the air between them had been so strained that they had sped up and partly because they were so exhausted that a nice bath and a hot dinner never sounded so good. The woman at the reception raised her eyebrows but said nothing when Kisame asked the key for the 'love-love' suite. He wasn't the first pervert to stay there and surely he wouldn't be the last. Disgusting pedophiles. The little one was young enough to be his son.

They entered their room which did nothing to ease the mood. Peach. The colour even hurt Itachi's eyes and he quickly reverted back to the Sharingan he had dropped when the entered the onsen.

"I would advise you to keep that thing turned off. The Uchiha massacre is still fresh, you wouldn't want to have Anbu on your tail too soon. And neither would I, so drop it." said Kisame after seeing the black irises of his partner bleeding into a familiar red

Itachi only glared at him. Kisame sighed, he should try and be civil, at least until the mission was over. Then he would see about ridding himself of that miniature nuisance.

"Listen here kid, I don't like you and it's obvious you don't like me as well but for this mission's sake we need to cooperate. Our target will arrive tomorrow with his wife, we will kill him, end of the story. When we're back to the Headquarters we'll go to sir Leader and ask him to be reassigned to other partners."

_/If you're still alive, that is…/_

"Hn. I need a bath." the younger said looking at him expectantly

"The baths are behind the hotel, pick up the things you need from your pack. I'll come too, God knows how much I want to soak for hours." told him the blue man starting to undress himself from his travelling garments and putting on a simple white yukata

When the young Uchiha had also changed his clothes they took up their 'necessaire' and went to the baths. The hotel was small but they encountered many people in the hallways. Young couples, old couples and Kisame swore he heard someone yelling 'So what if I have a lover? You have four!'. The kid walked quietly, preceding him. At least this one knew not to annoy him with incessant babble or useless chatting.

But when Itachi walked around the corner someone bumped into him. The boy remained standing and glared at the man that appeared to be in his fifties. The man leered at him and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Hello young one, are you lost? I could…"

"Hands off the kid. He's with me." growled Kisame, swatting away the other's hand and gripping with force Itachi's shoulder before drawing the boy near his massive body

The man quickly excused himself and walked away. The shark nin mere face was enough to scare most people away even if it wasn't sticked on an over-six-feet high pole of muscles. The young Sharingan wielder fought against Kisame's hold and only then he realized that he was still holding him. The poor kid was sporting angry red marks where Kisame's hand gripped him.

"Why did you do that?" he hissed

"I was protecting you from him. You're too innocent to understand."

The young boy ignored the last comment.

"I didn't need to be protected, he wasn't attacking me."

"No, he was doing something much worse."

And with that the blue skinned missing nin passed Itachi and went to the baths, leaving a confused child in his wake. Kisame was sure he was going to regret what he did, he should have left the kid with that pervert. If Leader was right and he was that powerful he could have stopped, and eventually killed, the man before anything bad happened.

But Kisame wasn't like that.

He was a brutish and violent killer, he was a traitor and he served a criminal organization. But he never humiliated his victims in a sexual way. He was sickened by those ninjas who, as a method of torture, raped their captives especially if they were children. He wanted to get rid of the brat but not like this, never like this. He did the right thing. And with these thoughts he took off the white yukata, grabbed a clean towel and got into the water.

The blue man didn't notice that Itachi too entered the warm bath until the young boy spoke up.

"I'm not innocent."

Kisame's smile was bitter.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm a killer." said the Clan slaughterer

"You are and I'll show you why." responded Kisame raising his left hand in the air

Black eyes followed his movement before widening when he brought down the arm to strike. With a swift and fluent motion the Sharingan wielder blocked his wrist before the hand could hit its target. The now red irises glared at him but the ex-Kiri nin smiled again. This time a true smile, before lifting the other hand to gently put it on the young boy's cheek.

His unblinking gaze was met with round, stupefied, charcoal black eyes. He let his hand lightly massage the soft cheek while his rough thumb stroked those full pouty lips. Itachi's hand stopped holding Kisame's left wrist and went to hold the right one, touching it but unable to stop its movements.

"We could encounter ten jounins and I wouldn't think twice about letting you fight them alone. You were raised to be a killer, you know what to expect, what the consequences are. But when I'm touching you with no killing intent you can't stop me, because you don't even know what this means. You can't defend yourself from this so I will do it for you. Someday you'll let someone take that innocence away and only then you'll be what is called an adult."

The young one's eyes were at half mast, his cheeks red from the heat of the bath and something else. Kisame's hand stopped moving and he stood up, giving the kid his back to return to their room.

"Would you do it?" asked the Uchiha before the blue skinned man could exit the door

Kisame didn't answer him and left the baths.

In the room he threw himself on the bed (the only bed, damn 'love-love' suite) and took his head in his hands.

_/He's a fucking kid, what the hell have I done?!? I'm turning into a damned pedophile, I'm not better than that man. I'm his partner for God's sake, I'm supposed to cooperat__e with him not to feel him up. Damn!!! And then he goes and ask me to defile him, I'm starting to think that the little devil is not so innocent as he seemed. Down you blue monster, you're not getting any action tonight!!! That's it, the kid has got to go. Tomorrow after we've killed that man he'll go down too./ _

The door opened to reveal a still wet Akatsuki member. The poor thing didn't even change himself before sprinting after Kisame and now he was shivering from the cold. Crystal drops of water run down his frail shoulders, his long hair dripping water all over the wooden floor, big big eyes that looked at him full of expectation. Kisame's resolve broke.

He took off his white yukata, not caring that he was naked underneath it, and covered the thin youth with it. Itachi gladly accepted it and let himself be wrapped by those big blue hands that touched him with kindness, his eyes never leaving his partner's. The older man then picked him up and brought him to the bed, gently putting him down on the covers, before laying down himself near the child.

"Yes. When you're ready, if you still want me to be the one, I'll be honoured receive your innocence, Itachi-san." said Kisame playing with a dark, wet lock

Itachi smiled and snuggled closer to the blue nin before falling asleep.

_/Just this time_ - thought Kisame _- I think I'll stick with the partner Leader gave me. Just this time./_

* * *

The assassination went well. 

The man was killed swiftly and cleanly. His wife suspected nothing. Maybe she just ignored his feeble pleas, seeing that she was the one who ordered the mission. Kisame didn't care about it, their work was over, they could go back to the Headquarters. He and his partner lost too much time trying to glare themselves to death, they had a teamwork to hone and a partnership to improve.

Leader was waiting at the entrance of the cave and was slightly surprised to see the two members walking one alongside the other.

"Mission accomplished." said the young Uchiha before entering and leaving his partner with sir Leader

"How come this one is still alive?" asked Leader with a raised eyebrow

"The drain was too narrow, he didn't fit."

Leader snorted.

* * *

A/N: More than 2.000 words, I'm dead. So sorry for mistakes and those kind of things, it's not betaed. If someone wants they're more than welcome to try and correct my (many) errors!!! The sequel, Innocence, is out!!! XD 


End file.
